deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jin Kazama VS. Guy (Street Fighter)
Jin Kazama vs. Guy is a What-If? episode of Death Battle Description Tekken VS. Street Fighter. Battle between The Karate Fighter and a Bushin-Ryu Ninjutsu Fighter In this clash of power. Who will emerge victorious? Jin Kazama or Guy INTERLUDE Wiz:Power means everything? Boomstick:Nope. I don't think so. Wiz:Whatever let's make the intro first. Hello there everybody. I'm your boy Wizard and this is Boomstick Boomstick:What's up yall Wiz:Tekken and Street Fighter. One of the best fighting games ever seen. Boomstick:But It's time for another battle Wiz:Jin Kazama of Tekken Boomstick:And Guy of Street Fighter. Wiz:But first. Let's analyze the powers,armors,weapons,and skills as well. Cuz you know it's our job to do that Boomstick:Yeah. JIN KAZAMA Wiz:He is the son of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama Boomstick:But Throughout a majority of his life, Jin was raised by Jun Wiz:Jin's mother Jun was an extraordinary fighter before. And enviromental protectionist. Boomstick:Yeah. Wiz:But she never revealed her son that his father is Kazuya Mishima,and the two lived in a secluded forest, where Jun taught Jin her Kazama Style martial arts Boomstick: But Unfortunately. Some green alien/fighting god called Ogre attacked them When He was only 15 years old. And because of that everything changed. Wiz:Jin attempted to defend Jun, but was knocked out and awoke only to find his home in ruins and his mother missing... possibly killed. Boomstick:He decided to seek out his only known living relative. That is his grandfather Heihachi Mishima, the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. But somewhat of an odd choice. Considering Jun did have a brother, who would go on to raise Jin's cousin Asuka. Yes, cousin, not half-sister as mistranslated Wiz:Indeed. Boomstick:But not that it makes this little accident any less worse. CUTSCENE FROM ASUKA KAZAMA'S ENDING FROM TEKKEN 5 Jin:This place! Jin falls face-first onto Asuka's chest while a boing sound effect plays Enough time passes for a small rock to roll on the ground BACK TO WIZ AND BOOMSTICK Wiz:Heh heh. Boomstick:Whatever. Let's go back to the original story. Wiz:Yeah. So Where were we Boomstick:Jin's story with Heihachi Wiz:Oh yeah. Heihachi took Jin in and teached him the Mishima Ryu fighting style. Boomstick:Not to mention he even got enrolled by him in the Mishima High School where he met Ling Xiaoyu Wiz:And her panda bodyguard with the very original name of Panda. A few years later,he entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, Which Ogre just so happened to be a part of. Man they'll let just about anyone in: Animals,Robots,and even a Cyborg Ninja with a lightsaber. Jin succesfully rose throughtout the tournament and defeated Ogre's true form: True Ogre Boomstick:Why not just call it Chimera? You see,I can do mythological creatures too Wizard Boy. Wiz:On his victory, He was fired upon by the Tekken Force and betrayed by Heihachi, who shot him point blank at the head. And with that the Devil Gene has been woken a force of sheer evil that lied within Jin Boomstick:Oh wow. How could he do something like that to his own grandson. Wiz:Yep. This is the same person named Heihachi Mishima who threw his own son Kazuya off a cliff and then down a volcano. Boomstick:Whatever. after he survived and escaped, He was so ticked off at Heihachi that he unlearned the Mishima Ryu and took up karate,which has become his go-fighting style Wiz:Now to the fighting skills,Jin's fighting style revolves around fast punches,powerful kicks,feigns,and multiple stances. He can step back and switch to one of five different attacks with mental alertness, and charge up his next move or block and neglect an enemy's attack with the power stance. Boomstick:But his hardest hitting move is an Avenger.a punch so strong that it's nearly guaranteed to knock out whoever's on the receiving end. Wiz:Indeed. now,back to the story. After Heihachi betrayed him,He hid in Brisbane,Australia and he mostly spent his time training in a dojo since the betrayal. He loathed everything about himself. He gave up on the Mishima Ryu Fighting Style,thanks to the dojo master's training. Boomstick:His thoughts were burned on fire.with a desire to destroy the evil bloodline called Mishima Bloodline,the bloodline of her grandpa Jinpachi,Heihachi,and Kazuya Wiz:Then he hears about the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. After hearing that,he enters the tournament to exterminate the Mishima Clan without hesitation. Jin hardened his resolve to enter the stage. Boomstick:After fighting too many opponents in the tournament,including Hwoarang, Jin finally manages to face Kazuya and Heihachi,Jin encountered the Tekken Force Soldiers,but he managed to take them out. Wiz:But Unfortunately he was unconscious by them and got held in Honmaru. While he was sleeping he sees a nightmare about his father saying these unbearable words,but managed to wake up. *CUTSCENE FROM JIN KAZAMA'S ENDING FROM TEKKEN 4* Kazuya:Give in to the anger! Hate me! Curse me! *Kazuya Laughs* Kazuya:Give in to the anger! Hate me! Curse me! Give in to the anger! Hate me! Curse me! *laughs while saying these words* *A moment later of these same words and the laughs a white screen shows up* Kazuya:RISE! JIN KAZAMA! *Jin wakes up and realizes that he was held capture and breaks the chains and goes to the ground and suffers from his devil gene* Jin:You! If you were only dead...... Once I kill you,It will be all over! *BACK WITH WIZ AND BOOMSTICK* Wiz:After being free from those chains. He managed to beat Kazuya and then faces Heihachi. Boomstick:And he manages to beat him also. But he was about to kill him until he sees a halucination of his mother Jun. Wiz:And as a result,He let Heihachi go and said Thank his mother. Then flew away Boomstick:And falls into a forest and was unconscious until he hears an unknown voice. Wiz:Jin woke up and saw a mountainy forest which appeared to have been ravaged by a tornado. But he has no doubt that he was responsible for the destruction. But many moments later he returned to Yakushima,Jin was plagued by recurring nightmares. He could feel the strongness of the Devil Gene. Boomstick:With nothing else left, Jin went out to end his bloodline.and after many fights,he comes face to face with his grandfather,Jinpachi. Wiz:And he managed to defeat Jinpachi and exploded into nothing but dust, But later,Jin becomes the new head of the Mishima Zaibatsu and started a war aganist the whole world. Boomstick:I didn't expected this situation from him. Why would he do such a thing like this. Wiz:Because he has a half controlled Devil Gene which gave him no choice to start a war with his own father. He wanted to kill Azazel to save the world from treachery. But he still wasn't free yet. And he was found unconscious in a desert but nobody realized that it was him. Boomstick:His sudden disappearance has left the Mishima Zaibatsu in a state of chaos which allowed Heihachi to reclaim the company in his absence. Wiz:After beating Azazel he got in a coma. He was taken by UN custody unconscious,Jin's Devil Gene goes nuts again and destroys the UN's chopper and woke up in a weakened state, Later on Jin walks aimlessly through the desert beneath the sandstorms of the Middle East. When Arabian soldiers find him, he unconsciously unleashes a devil beam into the sky, which sends the soldiers flying. Boomstick:Then soon arrives in a market and he has no idea what was he doing there. He was about to be captured by an Arabian army until Lars comes and takes out all of them and helps Jin escape from those pursuers. Wiz:Then he later transported into a medical facility in the Violet Systems to get out of coma. after being recovered He gave a promise to stop Kazuya. GUY (STREET FIGHTER) Wiz:Now for this dude his name is *JOHN CENA YELL PLAYS AND HIS THEME SONG *Back with Wiz and Boomstick. Wiz:Nah. Just kidding. Boomstick:Yeah. It was a John Cena prank. Now for this dude. Wiz:His name is Guy. Boomstick:He was born in the US and his parents were Japanese. Wiz:There are rumors that he was born in the Metro City,but not sure about it,hewas a delinquent in Japan in his youth, until he meets Zeku who is the 38th master of Bushin. He took him as a student,and then revived the secrets of Bushin-ryu ninpo. DEATH BATTLE RESULTS POLL Who are you rooting for? Jin Kazama Guy Who do you think will win? Jin Kazama Guy Category:Under construction Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Tekken vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles